Beast-Stalker
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions)Beast Boy has been brought into the world of Makei by Morrigan Aensland, as she plans to give him some explicit desires even if he doesn't plan on it until he gets to know her better. (BB/Darkstalker Girls). Rated: M
1. Beast Boy's New Life

**Took me a long time to get this posted, but here it is, Beast-Stalkers after a long wait and now me and BartWLewis proudly present a new Teen Titans fic. This story will be about Beast Boy becoming the servant for Morrigan Aensland, as Morrigan has some plans for the changeling in the world of monsters of the night.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans and I don't own Darkstalkers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1: Beast Boy's New Life.

In an alternate world, Makai was its name, it is the homeworld of the creatures of the night. Vampires, zombies, werewolves, succubus, catgirls, and a whole lot of mythological creatures live in this realm. Makai is considered an alternate earth, like two sides of a coin. It reflects many of earth's countries such as Transylvania, Egypt, Salem, Scotland, and England is where all the monsters reign at night.

Every night of the midnight hour, the creatures of the night have been fighting amongst each other to find out who rules the night, by fighting. But there are those called the Hunters, who hunts down these monsters of the night, but mostly vampires.

Staying in the castle in Scotland, stood a beautiful woman sitting on her thrown chair. She has long shoulder length mint-green hair, bat-like wings on back and the sides of her head. She has a lovely figure of B86-56-83(Accurate stats), which fits her dark purple strapless thigh-high bustier with top white fur trims as it shows her luscious cleavage, orange mid-length arm gloves with the same fur trims, and purple leggings with bat prints fitting for long vouluptious legs, and dark high heeled boots.

Morrigan Aensland was her name, as she was too busy observing her glowing crystal ball that shows a green boy. A green boy that can change into any animal he wants. What intrigues her the most was that he can change into a beastly behemoth as she saw him using this form to take down a red beast like monster, and takes down some fire demons.

"This boy has some great powers within him." Morrigan comments as she licks her lips glanced at the gothic reaper before her. "Tell me why I should go for this one instead of the other one I saw in the other universe?" she asked the lady of death.

"Because Mark is already spending his happiness with the one he loves." Dee told her as she has her scythe behind her. "This one is from the world that is closer to yours. I think he's perfect for you, Morrigan."

"Hmm, you're entrusting a sucumbus, a demon that feeds off lust and sex, to be in charge of this green boy?" she asked Death while arching an eyebrow.

"All I'm doing is make my Garfield's life more interesting." Death said as she loves to paly matchmaker "I just want him to give what he needs. A little companion ship in his life after Terra."

"Hmm." Morrigan thought about it, as she ask "What do I get in return?"

"Anything you desire, my succubus friend." Dee answered as Morrigan makes her decision.

/

"Titans, GO!"

Robin's battle cry leads the Titans to fight against the Elephant Man, a humanoid pachyderm created by the Brotherhood of Evil in one of their genetic experiments. Now it is in the hands of Brother Blood, whom inquired the monstrous pachyderm in black pants as it runs rampant in Jump City.

"You Titans are of no match against my partner!" Blood declares as he orders the Elephant Man to throw cars at the Titans.

"Dudes, I got this!" Beast Boy said as he change into a rhino to charge at the humanoid elephant. 'Pachyderm vs pachyderm!' however, the Elephant Man grabs the green rhino by the horns as he throws the changeling towards the titans, as Beast Boy changes into his basic form and landed onto Raven.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy said as he rubs his head, as Raven gets him off of her. "I thought I had the upper hand!"

"You're dealing with a mutated elephant, not a regular one." Raven deadpans as she shoots black magic towards Brother Blood and the Elephant Man.

"Can't I just turn into a mutated rhino then?" Beast Boy asked himself but he didn't realize that he said it out loud and that his teammate heard him.

"Not happening." Raven said in a deadpanned tone as her eyes lazily looked back at her green teammate.

"But it would be cool!" Beast Boy whined and yelped as a car was thrown their way and the demoness grabbed him and flew to safety.

"Or it could warp your mind and turn you into an insane monster who won't have control of himself!" Raven fastly replied as she launched cars back at the mutated animal. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

Beast Boy thought about the half breed's words and gave them little to no thought as he is about to transform. But before he could do that, he heard a cry for help as he stops changing as he looks at the source. It was a green haired woman in a white button shirt and purple bellbottom pants who was laying on the ground as a lightpole is about to fall.

"Help! I've sprained my ankle!" The woman cried out with her thick scottish accent, while holding her sprained leg. The light pole the breaks. As she is about to be crushed.

"Hold on!" Beast Boy shouts as he change into a cheetah as he uses his instant speed to get close to her. He change into his basic form to grab the woman and saves her from the fallen street light. "You okay, ma'am?" He asked her.

"Why yes, thank you young lad." The woman replied as Beast Boy sets her down. "I should reward you for your service."

"No thanks, just doing my job." Beast Boy said as he resumes to battle as he saw Starfire shooting her star bolts at the thing as Cyborg blasts with with his sonic cannon, as Robin threw exploding disks at the humanoid pachyderm. 'Maybe a mouse can scare it!' He thought as he shrinks down as a mouse as it walks towards the Elephant Man.

The Elephant Man saw the mouse as it is startled. It shouts through its trunk as it falls onto the street, as luckily for Brother Blood he averted getting stomped on.

"Get up, you giant, big eared oaf!" Blood commands as the Elephant Man slowly gets up.

"Quick, now's our chance!" Robin shouts as he threw his birdarang towards Brother Blood, but it was blocked by the Elephant Man's large hand.

"Oh, come on!" Cyborg shouts in frustration "He's tougher than Cinderblock."

"Elephants do have thick and tough skin." Beast Boy states in a matter of factry.

"Then we must take it down hard!" Starfire shouts as she grabs the Elephant Man by the trunk as she swings it over to the streets. However, Brother Blood's eyes glow red to command the Elephant Man to get up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouts as a black claw grabs onto Blood and shoves him down to the ground.

As Beast Boy prepares to join in, he is then snatched away by the same woman he saved and takes him to a dark alley. The Titans didn't notice him gone as they were busy dealing with the humanoid pachyderm.

"Hey, what the-" his mouth was covered by the woman's smooth hand as she leans her face towards her ear.

"Don't speak." the woman said as the changeling felt scared for his life "I'm still gonna give you your reward, Mr. Garfield Logan." she whispered into his ear as she licks his ear lobe, making him shiver.

'W-what's going on!?' the changeling freaked out as he is suddenly seeing a purple mist surrounding him and the woman as they disappeared.

'Where's Beast Boy?' Raven thought as she channels her spells towards the Elephant Man and Brother Blood. Blood's mind was too powerful but the Elephant Man's was weak minded so she manage to put it to sleep, much to Blood's dismay.

"No, no, no!" Blood shouts trying to get his large minion up "Wake up, you peanuts for brains!" he is then struck in the head by Robin's bo staffs.

"You'll have enough peanuts in prison, Blood." Robin said to the knocked out villain.

"Yes! You will get all the penis you need in prison!" Star declares, as the three other Titans looked at her in a mix of shock and embarrassment. "Um, I said it right, yes?"

"Star..." Raven whispers into Star's ear to explain what the Tamaranean had just said, as Star blushed heavily as she covers her face in embarrassment.

"Oh I have said it wrong!" Star said as Raven pats her on the back. Damn Cyborg for having to be the one to explain to Star about the human body when she saw Robin naked one time.

"Say, where's BB?" Cyborg asked looking around. Surely even Cyborg knows that Beast Boy would be around laughing right now for what Star said.

"I don't know, clearly he's not slacking off." Raven said not feeling his presence around.

"He better not." Robin said as he ties up Blood and inject high sedatives into the Elephant Man. "He should be here for this."

"You don't think he's been kidnapped and tortured by the other villains!?" Star said in worry for her green friend.

"How could that have happened without us noticing." Raven deadpanned, but she did feel a prickle against her mind of a foreign presence in the area. 'Could he have been kidnapped?'

"We were really into the battle." Cyborg offered with a shrug of his shoulders and started running a scan for his best friend's communicator with his systems that were linked with the Titan's main computer. "I can't find BB's communicator anywhere within a fifty miles radius."

"It really did a fifty miles radius so quickly?" Robin asked as he quickly forgot about his teammate.

"My tech is the bomb." Cyborg cockily replied as he increased the radius by fifty more miles. "Still nothing. And this is one hundred miles."

"Great, Beast Boy's missing." Raven muttered as she couldn't find a single trace of the changeling "And I thought Starfire getting lost at Wal-Mart was ridiculous."

"I thought we agreed to never mention that time again." Star told her teammate, still remembering that one trip to Wal-Mart got her lost away from Robin. It all ended with Robin finding her at the center with a balloon tied around her hand like a child. It was very embarrassing for her.

"Cyborg, contact the ARGUS police sector to hand Blood and the Elephant Man to them. Starfire and Raven, lets search for Beast Boy." Robin orders as the team nodded as Cyborg waits for the ARGUS police to take the criminals in as the rest of the Titans search for Beast Boy.

/

All he sees is darkness. Beast Boy couldn't tell where he was brought as he slowly opens his eyes. The green titan gets up as he felt his head, wondering what that woman did to him. All he remembered was being surrounded by a pink and purple mist, followed by getting drowsy on the way. When his eyes opens up, he finds himself on a purple couch.

"Oh man, where am I?" he asked as he gets up. He looks around his surroundings as he saw a fire place, a glass table with a small pot of dead roses, a gothic wine cup of a gargoyle's design filled with grape wine, and around him is like somewhere he's in some kind of mansion. "What in the name of Buffy am I?" he asked referencing the most kickass vampire slayer.

"Ah, you're awake!" said a lusty voice behind him as the green teen felt a pair of breasts glomping him as elegant arms wrapped around his neck. "Hellooo, my new playmate!" she spoke to him in a seductive way.

"Wah!" Beast Boy shouts as he panicked. He stepped away from the green haired bat woman as he gets a good look at her. "Uuuuhhh..." he only said as he saw how beautiful this woman is.

Morrigan giggled as she climbs onto the couch he's in as she crawled towards him. "My, for someone who's in puberty, I can sense you're arousal towards someone like me." she said as she licks her lips with her playful smile.

""W-Who are you!?" Beast Boy asked backing away until he reach the end of the gothic couch.

"Morrigan Aensland." Morrigan said as she crawls towards him. "And you, Mr. Logan, are now my new servant." she licks her lips more as she reach him between his legs "With a good payment in return." she said as she is facing him closer to his face, with her hands pinning onto his shoulders with her breast closer to his chest.

"Um...what kind of pay?" Beast Boy asked nervously as Morrigan's lips are closer to his.

"Why all the sex you want." Morrigan replied as she felt the gloved hands on her shoulders. What she didn't expect was for the changeling to back her away from him. 'What!?'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa!" Beast Boy said as he backs Morrigan away from him as he forms his arms in an X formation. "Aren't you going a little too fast?"

What do you mean?" Morrigan asked him as she playfully tilts her head.

"Look, you're a sexy chick and all..." he comments.

"Then what's stopping you from all of this?" she asked motioning her body up and down.

"I barely know you." Beast Boy told her honestly. "I can't just have sex with someone without getting to know them. If I ever had sex at all." he muttered the last part.

"How dare you reject me. Do you know who I am?" She growled and narrowed her eyes at her green skinned slave.

"No..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"I own you!" Morrigan raised her voice as she looked angerly at the boy who rejected her advances. "You serve me for now and ever!"

"Serve you!? Like hell I am!" Beast Boy shouts as he changed into a falcon as he flew towards the window, attempting to crash it. Unfortunately, he is suddenly changed into his basic form as he crashed onto the window. "Ouch." He muffled as he slides down to the floor.

"Foolish, boy. You cannot escape from my castle!" Morrigan said as she gives a noblewoman's laugh after using her magic on his to change him back into his normal self. "No matter what form you change into, you can never escape from me!"

Beast Boy gets up from the floor as he turns to the woman. "Yeah, well my friends will find me, and I will not be your slave!"

"Slave? No, you are my servant." Morrigan corrects him.

"You just said that you own me, as if I'm a pet to you!" He retorts.

"No, I own you because you work under my employ." Morrigan states. "You are my servant, not my slave."

"That's basically the same thing!" Beast Boy shouts in frustration.

Morrigan scoffs "I don't see whats your problem in being my servant."

"You want to know?" Beast Boy said as he stands up. "First off, I barely know you! You just swoop in and took me away from my friends, and decided on what to do to me. And two...I'm not comfortable with doing service for a lifetime if it means that I have to be a slave for it." His hands were shaking as memories of being his uncle's slave resurfaced. Morrigan sensed the green boy's tension, negative energy was giving off some distasteful aura as he continues to be defensive.

"I keep telling you, you're not a slave!" Morrigan shouts at his ear as Beast Boy's tension disperse. "If you were my slave, you would have chains and collars around you. Plus, I would put you on a leash." She explained to him. "Listen when others finish next time, mortal."

Beast Boy still keeps his guard up as he asks her "So like what, I'm free to go back home?"

"Sure." She told him as the green titan's tension is at ease "If you earned your privileged to go home, that is."

"Great. There's a catch to this, is there?" He asked her.

"Yep. The only way you can earn your privilege to go home anytime you want is to win a Midnight battle in the world of Makai." Morrigan said as she smirks "Soon, one of my demon fans will barge in, like always, to wanting to marry me and you'll have to fight him for me."

"Wait, fight who and what's a Makei?" He asked.

"The world you are in right now. Oops, did I forget to mention that?" She asked innocently making the green titan ms eyes pop out.

A doorbell rang throughout the castle for all to hear. This caused a small, old gray anthropomorphic bat dressed as a butler to pop up as Morrigan asked "Who is it this time, Shamus?"

"Someone by the name of a Mr. Valiant Marcelio, a demon from Italy, wants to speak to you, Ms. Aensland." Shamus the bat replied to his mistress.

"Oh boy, your opponent has come." Morrigan states as Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

'My opponent!?' He asked himself.

"Remember, beat this guy, and you will earn your privilege to go back home." She said as before she can teleport to the door, she adds "But that doesn't mean that you're not my servant." She said as she teleports with Beast Boy.

/

"Okay Valiant, you've rehearsed this over and over a million times." said a tall but skinny demon with red pimples on his face as he's dressed up as if he's going to prom. He licks his hand to smooth his hair as he holds his flower to offer the beautiful succubus. Once the large door opens, he saw Morrigan Aensland in bliss, but then frowns when he saw a green elf boy with her.

"State your business." Morrigan demands crossing her arms over her breast.

Valiant clears his throat as he hands over the flowers to her "Oh, well I am Valiant Marcelio, 18th son of the House of Marcelio. I am here to offer you a hand of marr-"

"Nope." Morrigan told him right off the bat.

'She immediately rejects him!' Beast Boy thought baffled by her remark.

"In fact, I am with a new man." She said holding onto Beast Boy towards her as he is smothered into her chest.

"W-what!?" Valiant asked as he drops his flowers. At first, his eyes starts to water as he felt heartbroken that his crush has found another, but then his eyes turn to anger as his body expands into a demotic, hulking figure as his horns grew long as his face looks more demotic. He turns to glare at the changeling as he shouts "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE WOMAN I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL OF MY LIFE, YOU PUNY LITTLE ELF!"

"Uh..." Beast Boy was to nervous to say anything as Morrigan speaks for him.

"Don't you dare to say mean things to my new honey!" Morrigan declares as she mentally smirks. "Why, he is one of those five heroes of earth whom defeated the archdemon Trigon!" She states.

"Him, defeated Trigon?" Valiant questions looking at the boy.

Beast Boy replied "Well, I wasn't alone and-"

"So, if I defeat the mortal who defeated Trigon, do I get a chance?" Valiant asked the succubus.

"I may reconsider, depends on how tough are you?" Morrigan replied as the green titan stare at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked in whisper, but all he received was a wink from her.

"Then so be it, I, Valiant Marcelio, challenge...uh, name?" The demon asked.

"Beast Boy." Morrigan answers.

"Beast Boy, to a midnight battle!" Valiant declares as he looks up at his watch as he reads the time. "One hour from now, here at the castle of Aensland! Winner gets to have Lady Morrigan's hand in marriage!"

"Wait, don't I get a say in thi-"

"He accepts your challenge!" Morrigan declares interrupting the changeling.

"Of course." Beast Boy groans in defeat.

/

One hour later we find a severely nervous green teenager literally shaking in his boots as he felt his only hope just slipping away.

"Are you scarred?" Morrigan mocked slightly as she practically raped her slave with her eyes and licked her lips. "You should just give up right now, and just accept your fate as my fuck toy."

Beast Boy gulps as he blush. If he gives up now, he's going to be this crazy bat woman's sex slave. But if he manage to win, he gets to go home, but still be Morrigan's servant. So far his only choice is to choose the latter, even if the former doesn't sound too bad.

"Well, I think I can manage." he told her as Morrigan pinches his cheek.

"Try not to get cocky." Morrigan advised him as Valiant shows himself.

"Alright, little green elf. Lets make this a quick fight because I've already entrusted my great grandmother's ring for Ms. Aensland to wear with my best man." Valiant the demon said as he expands his body with the physique of a strong Hugh Jackman. "Now, I'm ready for the Midnight fight!"

Shamus the bat butler appears as the referee as he announced "Alright, this shall be a clean battle. The first person K. and down at ten, loses." Suddenly, Beast Boy and Valiant are out of the castle as the changeling got a good view of Morrigan's kingdom. It is surrounded by clouds on the bottom and the night sky purple. "Ready? Go!"

"This will be easy!" Valiant taunts as he sprouts his demon wings as he charges at Beast Boy.

"Time to hide." Beast Boy said as he shifts into a fly dodging Valiant's claws. The fly then shifts into an elephant as it falls on top of Valiant. Surprisingly, Valiant got the upper hand as he lifts up the green elephant and throws Garfield onto the pillar of the castle.

"Hahaha! My strength is much powerful than yours, imp!" Valiant taunts with pride as he charges at the changeling.

Beast Boy groans as he saw the large hulking demon about to stomp him as he shifts into a hooded constrictor as he slithers quickly from the demon's large hooved feet. He then change into a boa constrictor to wrap Valiant around to give him a squeeze.

"Oh, big mistake, changeling!" Valiant said as he grabs the boa to get him off of him as he threw Beast Boy towards the walkway. "You can never beat someone who's a champion of the varsity wrestling league of Italy, 3 times in a row!" he shouts as he charge at the green titan. Beast Boy gets up as he runs, but then one of Valiant's claws pierced through his shin.

"AAAAGHH!" Beast Boy shouts in agony as he held onto his stabbed shin.

"Just give it up now." Valiant said as he forms his fingertips together to form his claws into a spear. "Once I kill you, I'll burn your soul into a ring made of sulfur and give it to Ms. Aensland to wear!" he gloats as he laughs at the green changeling about to lose, unknown that the changeling is about to transform into something bigger.

'This can't be happening!?' Beast Boy pleaded in his mind as tears strung his eyes. 'First this woman kidnaps me and puts me up to this thing! And now I am going to die!' He added as he let his deeply buried emotions run rapid.

But only time would tell if that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

The changeling felt something in his mind snap as his fight or flight instincts went hay wire and he felt his skeleton snap and break apart, and his muscles, joints and tenants started to break apart and change shape.

"AAAH!" Beast Boy screamed in agony as his body convulsed and his voice just filled with great suffering.

"What is going on?" Valiant asked himself and everybody else present as he was about to kill the green teen when he started to scream. "Why aren't you concerned?" He asked the woman he loves.

"I am concerned. Concerned for you." Morrigan replied as she smiled sweaty at her young suitor. "You should just give up now." She advised and the young man just scoffed at her.

Valiant watched in fascination as the changeling's body started to grow slowly and his pain increased. 'I must dissect this boy. He deserved to be studied.'

What everyone watching this didn't expect was for the green Titan to grow into something else, something inhuman. The primal growl comes from the giant, large beast before the demon opponent as the WereBeast roars. "GGRRAAAAAAAWWWWLLLL!"

"He's a werewolf!?" Valiant asked as he felt his spine shiver. 'Why am I shivering!? Demon's don't shiver, unless an angel's near.'

"You shouldn't have underestimate him, Valiant." Morrigan told him as she saw the WereBeast pounding his chest for dominance. "He is one of the earth's mightiest heroes who defeated the Archdemon and sends him into limbo."

"Like heaven I'm going to be beaten by that twer-" Valiant didn't finished as the Beast threw a punch in the face, causing the demon to fall back onto the ground. "You dare!?" he demands as the Beast only mockingly roared at the demon. "Fine, prepare to die, you monster!"

/

At a bar in Makei, where a bunch of monsters are watching the Midnight fight going on.

"Come on, you green Beast, put my money's worth!" spoke a British accent blue ghoulish man with purple spiky hair, red pupils around his sockets, spine popping out of his back, mouth on his abdomen and pants with the England flag on.

"What are you shouting about, Raptor?" asked a buxom catgirl, who is human in appearance with huge blue hair and matching blue eyes, with white cat ears, paws and feet of a white cat with fur trims. In fact, she isn't wearing anything but the white fur that barely covers most of her body covers her breast and crotch area. Also a long tail.

"Oi, Felicia, check out the latest Midnight Fight going on at Morrigan's place." Lord Raptor points to the television screen as he pour his beer into his stomach mouth. "Looks like we got ourselves a newbie in this world."

"A newbie?" Felicia asked as she looks at the television screen at the bar as she saw a green beast tackling against a lower-class demon. 'I wonder who he is?' "Who is that?"

"Eh some bloak name Beast Boy, fighting for Morrigan's hand or something." Raptor states as he continues to drink.

'Beast Boy?' Felicia thought as she decides to look up on this Beast Boy. 'Now where did I hear about that name?'

/

Valiant spits out a tooth as he is covered in claw marks. He has to admit, that Beast was a challenge now than what Beast Boy's form is. "I cannot lose to this creature!" he declares as his claws grew bigger and charge at the WereBeast.

The WereBeast did a high jump, dodging Valiant's attack as it sinks its teeth on the demon's shoulder causing Valiant to scream in pain. The demon gets the green behemoth off of him, but the Beast kept biting him as he was off of the demon, his fangs tore a chunk of flesh off of Valiant's shoulder.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Valiant screams as he sees a chunk of his shoulder missing. "YOU BASTARD CHILD OF A WHORE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

The Beast grins as it spits out the flesh from the demon he bit off. To him, it tasted like rotten meat. As Valiant charges at the Beast, preparing to strike, the Beast simply grabs onto the red wrists as he threw down Valiant into the ground. The Beast then grabs onto the hind legs of the demon as he picks him up and lifts him into the air.

"W-What are you doing!?" Valiant asked as he struggles to let go. The Beast only smirk as he pulls Valiant across. The demon begins to scream as he is pulled and teared in half, with his legs and torso ripped apart. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Valiant screams as the Beast threw his torn legs to the ground as the WereBeast uses his fist to punch out the lower class demon.

Morrigan smiled as she watches her servant repeatedly pounding the demon of Italy with its large fists. Valiant couldn't move after being torn in half as the Beast bangs his head to the ground hard, leaving the demon all bruised up as his face looks like minced meat.

"GGRRRAAAWWWLLL!" The Beast roared as he pounds his chest for dominating his opponent.

"The winner, Beast Boy!" Shamus announced as the bat butler points towards the green behemoth.

Morrigan flew towards her green servant, as the Beast looks at her with a growling tone. "Well, I am a woman of my word. Since you have beaten your opponent, you deserve to go back to your world." she said as she uses her magic to turn the WereBeast back into the green teenager, with his uniform tattered as Morrigan fixed his uniform like its brand new.

"Uuugh." Beast Boy groans as he rubs his head. He looks down at the fallen demon "Um, did I win?" he asked knowing that he used the Beast and seeing the damage done, "Did I kill that guy?"

"Oh he's fine, just won't walk forever." Morrigan said as she sends the torso of Valiant back to where he came from. "And don't you feel guilty, he's a low class demon who was going to kill you."

"I wasn't in control, I could've just throw him out of the castle. It would be worse if he's human." Beast Boy said "Um, no offense."

"None taken, I'm much more higher than him, for I am a high class succubus." Morrigan states.

"Wait, your're a succubus!?" Beast Boy asked remembering what Raven has told the Titans about many types of monsters and demons. "As in, those love parasites Raven tells me about? And why did I say that out loud!?" he asked looking at Morrigan's evil smile mixed with a glare.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of succubus; I feed off dreams." she said as she cross her arms underneath her chest. "Get your facts straight if you meet me."

"Well that's because I barely know you!" he argued. "All I know about you is that you try to have sex with me without getting to know each other, and pinned me to fight against some crazy demon with anxiety issues for your hand in marriage! Its like I'm in some weird crappy romance fanfic." he said as he and Morrigan gave a quick glance at the readers before glancing at each other.

"Look, Morrigan." Beast Boy said to her as he held his head. "If I'm gonna be your servant boy or partner, whatever you want me to be, we have to start to get to know each other more. So if you want to have sex with me, just because you can, then we have to have some boundaries."

"So you're suggesting some ground rules." Morrigan assumes.

"Yes, and if you don't like it then just take me home and I can forget that this whole thing." Beast Boy said as he shuts his eyes, expecting for someone like Morrigan to kill him on the spot. He knew that he has to set some ground rules and if he were to feel betrayed again, just like Terra, then he might never trust anybody ever again.

"Fine." Morrigan said with a shrug.

"Really? Just like that?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Tell you what, I won't fuck you in your sleep, I won't fuck you when your back's turn, and I won't fuck you even if I have to kidnapped you. If I have to satisfy your demands then so be it."

"Wow, I guess you're really noble." Beast Boy said with a heartfelt smile as he felt Morrigan's hand rubbing his head.

"Of course, once I send you back to your world, you'll have to introduce me to your friends." Morrigan said as she change into her human disguise as the two are surrounded by a pink mist.

/

Back on Earth, at Titans Tower.

"Where is he!?" Raven shouts angrily as she couldn't get a good reading in finding Beast Boy. "He's been gone for hours!"

"Calm down, Friend Raven. We will find him." Star assured as she hears the doorbell of the Tower ringing.

"Who could that be?" Robin asked in paranoia, wondering who could be at the door.

"Maybe its BB." Cyborg said as the four Titans heads for the door.

As they went down to the lounge the Titans head to the door as Cyborg checks the monitor. "yo, it's Beast Boy and he's with someone."

"With someone?" Robin asked.

"Hey guys, um mind if you let us in." Beast Boy answered through the door.

"Tell us who is with you!?" Raven asked feeling worried sick for the green titan as Cyborg access the door.

At the other side, Morrigan smirks as she has her arm around the changeling. She was wearing a loose button white shirt and red bell bottoms with purple heels as she brought Beast Boy to her chest. As the door opens, the Titans were shocked to see Beast Boy with a beautiful woman.

"Greetings, you must be Beast Boy's friends." she said with her Scottish accent.

"Uh Beast Boy, who is this?" Robin asked him.

"Don't tell me you brought a harlot with you." Raven assumes as Morrigan glares at her, as Beast Boy defends Morrigan.

"She's not a harlot, Raven, she's-"

"Moria Blair." Morrigan interrupts as she uses an alias "And I take back in what I say if I was you, little girl. For you see, thanks to this boy's heroics, he is now employed as my personal bodyguard."

"WHAT!?" the Titans said in shock as Beast Boy just sweat drops.

'Oh boy.' Beast Boy thought as this is the beginning of his new life.

 **/**

 **And that's the first chapter of Beast-Stalkers. Yes, this can be as a direct spin-off of Beastly Street Fighter when Morrigan made her cameo in that fic.**

 **Remember to Review and also fav and follow.**


	2. The Departure

**Well, another update brought to you by JP-Lewis Productions in fanfic writing. I do not own Teen Titans and I don't own Darkstalkers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 2: The Departure.

Morrigan, as Moria Blair, was invited inside of the Titans Tower. Well, more like she invited herself in as she has Beast Boy and his friends to lead her into a more roomy place to sit, the common room. She was given some coffee as she takes a sip while the Titans were staring at her questionably. Since she announced that Beast Boy will be working for her, each of the Titans have their own thoughts about it.

'How can Beast Boy agreed to work on a job? Don't tell me he's leaving the Titans? Unless this is some kind of evil plot.' Robin thought in paranoia as he wonders about this woman's intentions for the changeling. He makes a mental note in finding a background check on the woman.

'Who would on earth would hire him?' Raven thought as she stares at the woman and Beast Boy who's sitting next to her.

'Lucky son of a bitch!' Cyborg thought about his green buddy's luck with working on a woman that can be compared as sexy as Wonder Woman.

'Is she a new friend?' Star thought studying the woman.

"Now, this is some good coffee." Moria comments. "You have a good coffee maker here."

"Why thank you, built it myself." Cyborg replied being flattered.

"Beast Boy, do you drink coffee?" Moria asked him ignoring the robotic Titan.

"Yeah, decaf." Beast Boy replied wondering if the succubus is trying to get to know him better.

"Ahem." Robin clears his throat as he tries to get Moria's attention. "Ms. Blair, was it? I would like to ask you some questions about yo-" he was cut off as Moria pulls out a card to him as the boy wonder reads it. "Nightingale Enterprises. Cosmetics and fashion designer, from Scotland?"

"That's right." Moria answered "I, Moria Blair, works for my family's line of fashion dresses and cosmetics to promote the beauty of the world. Nightingale Enterprises is one of the best company house hold brand in all of Europe!" she proclaims. The thing about the Darkstalkers is that they have visited in the human world and have made some mark of the world, like Morrigan whom has created a company in Europe.

"Oh, I have heard about it from the magazines!" Starfire states as Moria smiles at her.

"My, my, what a pretty young girl." Moria states as her hand reach to Star's cheek to caress it down to her chin "It must be so good to be that young, I could just eat…you…up." she said in a playful tone, which Star took literally.

"YEEP!" Star squeed in panic as she hid underneath Robin's cape. Fearing that woman would really eat her.

"Star, its just an expression. Ms. Blair isn't going to eat you." Robin assured her.

'I might.' Moria thought with a teasing smile as she tease the girl with a biting noise. "Chomp, chomp." she teased causing Star to hide behind the human traffic light.

"Haha, isn't she a kidder?" Beast Boy comments as he felt unease by Raven's glare. 'God, is this what normal teenagers felt when bringing a girl home?'

"Why would on earth would you hire Beast Boy to be your bodyguard?" Raven asked the green haired woman while crossing her arms "The only thing he'll guard for his life are those dumb comic book collection he has."

"Oh, that's sad. I like reading comic books in my spare time." Moria states shocking the empath and the other Titans "What? Just because I'm a lovely and beautiful woman you expect that I have some high class priorities? Talk about shallow." she said facing Raven with her eyes narrow and her lips forming a smirk. "This young lad saved me from certain death, so I saw potential in the boy so he shall work as my bodyguard when I go somewhere, even in the overseas."

"Overseas?" Robin asked as he looks at Beast Boy "Did you agreed to this without consulting your teammates?"

"Well..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"And why didn't you come to us for this when you disappeared?" Raven asked in a scolding manner. "Don't you know how worried sick we are!"

"Calm down." Moria tells them as she pat Beast Boy on the head. "If you have someone to blame, blame me. I dragged him out of your little battle because I needed him to protect me from a stalker. His communicator of your design broke when the stalker was chasing after us, right Mr. Beast Boy?" she asked him as the changeling saw the same lustful look she's giving him with her eyes shine through the shades.

"Yyyyeah, Ms. Blair only wanted me to protect her because I was the nearest hero to do so. In repayment, she hired me to be her bodyguard, 24/7." he said with a smile, hoping they bought it.

"Alright, but I don't think taking Beast Boy wouldn't be a good idea for both of us." Robin told Moria.

"Why not? He's proven to be a good savior and protector." Moria asked as she states her servants qualifications.

"That may be, but Beast Boy is a Titan. We can't just hand him over to someone who hired him for protection. He's our valuable team member and we can't just give him away to someone else." Robin tells her.

"Then find a replacement. I'll take good care of him while he's with me." she said to him. "And besides, isn't it his choice to do what he wants? It will help him expose some things and give him the experience of being a good and experienced hero. What do you say, my green lad, wanna go and work for me?" 'Not like you have a choice in matter.'

Beast Boy felt a shiver from the woman as he looks at the Titans. Robin was crossing his arms, Starfire looks sad, as well as Cyborg who arch in eyebrow, and Raven gave a disapproving look. He sigh as he gives his answer. "Guys, maybe this is good for me."

"So you're doing it for her!?" Raven scoffs as she shows her four eyes "Typical!"

"Its not like that, Raven. Maybe I do need to expand my surroundings. See the world where I've never seen before." he countered. "Besides, I can comeback in vacation days." 'If Morrigan allows me.'

"Well expect the big ones, when I'll need him more than anything." Morrigan added and the demoness felt the adult woman's lust towards her teammate rise. "Christmas and Thanksgiving he'll be staying with me, but anything else and he could come back here."

"Does that mean we can not give Friend Beast Boy the Christmas presents anymore?" Starfire asked with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Of course you can." Morrigan replied as she leaned back into her seat and secretively moved her hand behind her slave's back and crept his hand onto his lower back.

"EEP!" Beast Boy yelped in shock and his face was consumed by a huge blush.

"What's wrong, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in concern.

"N-Nothing!" Beast Boy replied as he avoided the alien's eyes.

"Well, if Beast Boy agrees to this, then I can't stop him." Robin said reluctantly.

"What?!" Raven yelled "Robin, you can't be serious!"

"It's Beast Boy's choice. Besides, he's old enough to make his own choices." Robin states.

"He's too immature to make his own decisions!" Raven retorts causing a lamp to explode.

"I'm only 16, Raven. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." BB said in defense. "And I can still keep in touch when I'm away."

Before Raven can retort, Moria interjects "He's right. Think about how he feels on what he should do, rather than your own feelings of the matter." She said with her signature smirk at the demoness. "If he's going to grow into a man, he needs to make hard choices and sacrifices in order to achieve the goal he's aiming. Every teenager goes through with this phase in life, looking for what kind of goals he needs to look for in order to set out for a lifetime achievement and path. Wouldn't you agree, BB?"

The channeling nodded, feeling an understanding of those words "Well, when she put it that way, you have to admit that is true."

"Well, if that's what you want, B, then I'm gonna miss you kicking your butt at video games." Cyborg said to his green friend as he pat him on the back. "Just remember to wear a condom when you..." he teased the changeling.

"Its not like that, Chrome Dome!" Beast Boy shouts at his half-robot friend as he is given a tight hug from Starfire.

"Please remember to write, and take care of yourself by eating some earth nutritional goods!" She sobbed as she tries her best to hold her tears from flooding out of her emerald eyes.

'Should I take her in as well?' Morrigan thought as she looks at how cute Star sobs as Beast Boy noticed.

'No! Not Starfire!' Beast Boy said through his protective stare at the disguised succubus.

As Beast Boy finish his hug with Star, he turns to Robin "Rob, keep the team from from killing each other, and try not to be too obsessive."

"I'm not obsessive." Robin declined as all he hears are coughs and grunts from the others. "I'm not!"

"Just try to get Star on a date. Occasionally." Beast Boy said as he turns to Raven. "Well, got anything to say to me, Raven?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Do whatever you want." Raven said in monotone as she keeps her hood up and leaves the room.

'So much for a goodbye.' Beast Boy thought as he saw Morrigan tapping onto her watch, meaning he has a little moment to pack his things.

/

"Goodbye, Friend Beast Boy! Remember to write!" Star shouts as the Titans wave goodbye at the changeling, who is leaving with Morrigan at a yacht, which appeared out of nowhere as Moria made an excuse that the yacht was always there when she came with Beast Boy. Even setting up a fog as part of the illusion.

"I'll see you guys soon!" he replied as he did a cool style. But deep down he's really going to miss his friends as he has to leave with Morrigan into another dimension. As soon as they're away from the Californian shores, they head down to Makei.

"You have some good friends." states Morrigan as she stood beside Beast Boy at the bottom of the yacht as the large boat leaves far from the Tower. "Once we get to my realm, we'll be having some quality time together at my castle." she said as her hand trace his spine.

"MMMMMorrigan." he replied as he took her hand away from his back, thinking of what she meant. "Remember our deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to know each other better if I want to fuck you." she said as she leans on the green Titan as her head rest on top of his "You're my servant and you will do as I told. But I can't make any promises if my orders involves something...naughty."

"W-W-What k-ki-ind of nau-aughty th-things?" Beast Boy asked as his mind thought of the most disgusting and perverse acts and would make a sailor blush with shame.

"Oh you know..." Morrigan trailed off and looked t her slave. "I might make you give me hot oil full and I mean full body massage, or make you masturbate in front of me and while I watch and possibly touch myself, have you go down on me or on a girl servant of mine." Her smile turned wicked and seductive. "Honestly, the possibilities are endless."

'Those weren't as bad as I thought she would say.' Beast Boy thought as his face was consumed by a huge red blush and a small stream of blood leaked from his nose, right before he fainted.

"I knew you would like it." Morrigan smirked in triumph at her servant getting too excited, as he looked down and saw a rather large bulge in her slave's pants. "You liked it a lot."

/

After several minutes the green teen groaned as he rubbed his face and felt the dried blood on his face and groaned again, but this time in annoyance as he must have made a fool out of himself in front of his master. "Speaking of Morrigan, where is she?" Beast Boy asked himself as he strained his ears and heard a muffled noise of moaning and panting. "What is that!?" He yelped as he thought that his master was in danger and his heroic instincts took over and ran out of the room and followed the moaning which only got louder and he saw an open door, where the moaning seem to have come from. 'What if she is in danger?' He thought as he didn't want the woman to get hurt.

The changeling walked up to the door and he stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth dropped in shock and awe as he saw the succubus was naked on a bed and her fingers were pumping in and out of her more private region.

"Aaaaaaaaoooooohhhhh." Morrigan moans as she has her eyes shut while masturbating. She spots the changeling with a sly grin on her face as she sees his expression "Like what you see?" She asked while massaging her lower lips.

"What the fuck!?" Beast Boy shouts as he finally reacts, as his nose bleeds and his hands covering his eyes in shyness. "I-I didn't see anything!"

"Too late for that." Morrigan comments as she stops masturbating when her servant turns around which displeases her. "You can watch if you want to."

"N-No thanks, I-I think I've seen enough." He said as he blush brown as he walks away until he slams into the closed door. "Ouch!"

"You're not going anywhere." She said as she has Beast Boy magically sit on a chair as she stood up in her bare naked glory "In this opportunity, I'm gonna need your opinion on each choice of outfits I'm going to wear in front of you."

"W-What kind of outfits?" Beast Boy asked as he imagines Morrigan in some kind of lingerie tighter than her signature bustier.

"The kind I see these mortals wear." Morrigan replied as she snaps her fingers as a puff of smoke appears surrounding her. The smoke disappears as she appears to be wearing her own Wonder Woman outfit, with a purple bat symbol on her bust in black waistplate, and purple triangular bottoms, with black knee high boots as Morrigan has on a purple tiara "What do you think, Mr. Logan?" She asked the shocked boy.

"Uh...it's okay?" He answered, surprised that the woman is acting like a cosplayer.

"Tsh, this outfit won't do." Morrigan said as she changes out of the outfit into another. This time she is dressed as Black Canary, with a black jacket, green leotard, and purple fishnets with black high heeled boots "How about this one?" She asked with her leg stretching up towards her servants shoulder, landing her boot near the side of his face.

"W-wow." Beast Boy said starring at the leg to the camel toe of his mistress. His hands were lifting up a little as Morrigan smirks at this.

'Come now, brush it.' She thought as she changer her outfit again, this time she is cosplaying as a sexy magician with the dark purple top hat, tailor outfit, black underwear and she kept the fishnets, and change her boots into heels as she gives a seductive aura "Now what do you think of this outfit?" She asked the heart beating boy.

Beast Boy's hand automatically reached to Morrigan's fishnet clad leg as he brush it towards to her inner thigh. Morrigan moans to herself as she gets her servant to rub her thigh, which is near to her region 'Dig in.' she thought as she looks at the gloved hand. "Time to take those gloves off." she said as she touches Beast Boy's glove as it disappears, showing his green hand but what interests her the most are his claws and a scar on his hand.

Suddenly, the changeling looks at his scared hand as he yelps and falls down on the chair. "AAAH!" he shouts as he shivers at his own hand.

"Why'd you stopped!?" Morrigan demands as she puts her hand on her hips, but then arch an eyebrow when she sees her servant shaking up. "Oi, you alright?" she asked as she sense something unwell about her servant.

"I'm not human..." he muttered as his pupils shrank, holding onto his scarred hand as he rocks himself.

'Maybe I shouldn't have taken off his gloves.' Morrigan thought in sincere as she reach out to him "Hey, why are you so worked up all of a sudden-" she is cut off as Beast Boy stares at her. She gave a worried look as she saw his traumatic expression. Almost as if he isn't seeing Morrigan but someone else, as he change into a bird and flew off. "Hey! Come back here!"

'Gotta...get out of here!' the green bird thought as memories of his torture in his uncle's mansion relapse as he flew out of the window, as Morrigan chases after him.

"Logan!" Morrigan shouts as she saw the green bird flew away from her kingdom. "Dammit, he's not familiar in this world." she said as she sprout her wings as she flew out of her castle, going to search for her servant.

/

The green bird flew away in the nightly skies as it pass through some strange flying creatures. The green bird then looks at the world of Makai as it looks like a demented version of Nevermore, or when Trigon took over the earth. There are small villages in the ground as he spots some human inhabitants as well as demons. The green bird flew down towards a local village that looks more like a Victorian small London town.

'What kind of place is this!?' The green bird thought as it suddenly change back into Beast Boy as he landed on the streets. "Ouch!" he shouts as he rubs his head.

"Oi, ya green lad!" shout a horse carriage coach as he feeds his horse. The changeling looks at the carriage coach, who's a skeleton man with a skeleton horse. "Watch where ya fall. Don't want to end up like this ol' bag of bones!" the coachman said as he chuckled, as Beast Boy screams and ran away. "Weird lad."

Beast Boy ran and ran as fast as he could. If only she didn't took off his gloves, he wouldn't have ran away.

He suddenly trips and falls face first onto a bridge. "Ouch, again!" he shouts as he looks around and saw that he was alone in his surroundings. He was lost as he is at the bridge over a river of the victorian town, as if something straight out of a Sherlock Holmes movie.

"Well, that's just great." he said as he sigh. He leans on the railing of the bridge as he looks at the red moon, with the face of the devil. "Well, not a romantic night like this. What kind of world is this?" he asked as he heard a sound.

He turns around in a panic, wondering if his mistress has found him. But he saw nothing but he heard a leap. "Okay, whoever you are trying to scare me, hehe, good joke." he said as he backs away. "I hope I don't ran into Jack the Ripper. Wait, he only targets women, right?" he rambles as he continues to back away, looking around the area as he felt something brush his leg. "AAAAAAAAHHH! TAKE MY MONEY, NOT MY SOUL!" he shouts as he panicked. Until then, he looks around that nobody is there, but a white cat beneath his feet.

"Meow." the white cat meowed as the green Titan sigh.

"Oh, its just a cat." he said as he sweat drops. He got so worked up over a small kitty cat as he bends down and rubs its head. "You're just a little innocent little thing, aren't you?" he comments as he rubs the cat's belly, as the cat purrs in enjoyment.

Beast Boy felt calm when he's near this cat. All the bad memories seem to dismissed when he's near an innocent creature of his category. All of those memories of torture brought up some traumatic triggers as he calms himself from going through an episode. He sat down as he picks up the white cat to his lap as he comments "Man, I am such a wreck." he said with a hiccup.

"Why is that?" the cat asked suddenly.

"Where do I begin?" he replied not realizing the cat talked. "Crummy childhood, crazy uncle, being treated like an animal than a human. Why does my life suck sooooo hard?" he asked himself as he pet the cat. "If only Dee were here, she knows what to tell me."

"Who's Dee?" the cat asked him.

"Old friend who always come to me when I'm in near death situations or house calls." Beast Boy states as he didn't look at the cat who's talking in front of him, or even realizing it. "Man, I must be going crazy in talking to myself."

"But you're not." the cat said to him.

"At least I have my sanity in all of this." now his talking is making no sense as the cat crawled up to his face.

"You're not good at listening to people, are you?" the cat said as the metaphorical egg inside Beast Boy's brain finally hatched into a chick as his eyes widen.

"Talking cat." he whispered as the cat poofs into a tall, busty, cute-faced blue eyed girl with heavy blue mane hair, pointed teeth, a tail, and over sized hands and feet that resembles a cat's paws. Her curvy body has thin strips of white skimpy white fur which makes her leave nude except for parts of her breast, portions of her stomach and hips, and white fur panty-like bottoms, and parts of her arms and legs have fur by the mid length arms and mid thighs.

"Hi, you're the boy from the last Midnight battle against that demon, right?" the cat girl asked as Beast Boy was too dazed in shock as he finds a cat girl on top of him. A Cat Girl is on Top of his Lap. "The name's Felicity by the way, but my friends calls me Felicia."

And soon, he passed out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Felicia asked as she saw the boy passed out onto her breast. "Hey, say something! Great, he passed out." she sniff him as she finds his smell strange. "Human?" she then felt his face with her paw "He's got a fever, I better take him to my place for some treatment!" she said as she picks the changeling up as she did a high jump thanks to her cat-like feet, jumping onto rooftop to rooftop to head towards her place "Hang in there, elf-looking human."

 **/**

 **Well, here we go with Felicia, the famous cute cat girl of Capcom. If you're wondering what just happened let me explain. Beast Boy is suffering from PTSD, now I may not know how much someone with PTSD works in real life, but for BB when his gloves are taken off, memories of his past flooded into his brain, causing him to almost had a mental breakdown.**

 **So what's going to happen next? Well find out next time.**

 **Announcement! Remember that Underdogs story I made and got deleted it due to the overwhelming idea of crossovers and continuity? Well after doing some thinking and some inspiration, I have come to the conclusion to announced The Underdogs getting a reboot! That's right, a reboot! Right now its on the concept stage so bare with me when the time comes for this story to be done. You can PM me for more details.**

 **Remember to review!**


	3. The Cat Girl Joins In

**I do not own Teen Titans and Darkstalkers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 3: The Cat Girl Joins In.

Beast Boy coughed as he woke up but his eyes kept shut and his body felt heavy for some reason, and he felt several long and silky soft strands right under his nose. He sneezed as the strands brushed against his nose and his eyes shot open, he found himself starring down at the sleeping form of his master and her naked body. 'My hands!' The changeling screamed in his mind as he moved his left hand into view and saw that it was covered by his glove and he naturally assumed that his right, which was being held by his master was also gloved.

"I see what you have awoken." A female voice started his aching body and only his head was able to move and barely that, he turned to see a very attractive blue haired woman standing in a doorway, with a tray in her hands. "I hope you don't mind that I called your master, but I had to make sure that she was made aware of your situation."

"I-It's okay." Beast Boy's voice was cracking and hoarse.

"Don't try to speak." the blue haired woman told him as she sets the tray on the nightstand next to the bed "You've been screaming in and out, Morrigan has been staying by your side when you're asleep. Well, on top of you, actually."

'She came to see me if I'm alright?' he thought as he looks at Morrigan's sleeping face near his as the changeling checks to see if he's still in clothing only to find wearing a t-shirt and jersey shorts on.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me changing out of your clothes." she said to him as she sets her tray next to the night stand. "Well, Morrigan did all the changing your clothes, I just provided what I have and put your clothes in the washer. Should be drying off any minute now."

'Why does this girl seem familiar?' he thought as he looks at her half naked appearance. 'You know, her breast is a little bigger than Morrigan.' Suddenly his mistress opens her eyes instantly as she finally gets up, straddling onto him as she stares at him.

"Who's bigger than who!?" Morrigan demands as the green boy looks at her as he is startled but thanks to his hoarse voice he couldn't speak. She sigh as she continued "Honestly, running away like that and Felicia has to call me over to check up on you. And once you've awaken and now you're thinking of other women's boobs!?" she made an accusing glare as Beast Boy felt nervous while Felicia tilts her head in confusion. Morrigan then gives a sly smirk as she comments "You naughty little boy."

"Uh...where am I?" He asked as he just realize that he's not in the castle.

"Oh, you're in one of my penthouses in Florida." Felicia said as she held her large paw towards him. "I'm Felicia by the way."

'Florida? Wait, that means I'm in earth! But wait, did she just say Felicia!?' Beast Boy thought as he remembered that Starfire is a big fan of the recently famous cat girl singer called Felicia. "You wouldn't happen to be the famous pop star Felicia with the cat getup?" He asked her.

"Yep." She states with a cute smile "I'm the genuine article. But the cat getup isn't a getup, I'm an actual werecat Darkstalker."

"Are the others?" Beast Boy asked as his image of his favorite music group, not that he would ever let anybody else know that, and that he was in the very same room as one of the band members.

"All of my bandmates are werecats as well." Felicia replied as she smiled down at the green teen, and the changeling was completely shocked by the answer.

"Surprised I see." Felicia chuckled at the changeling.

"Well of course." Beast Boy responded as he looked at the blue haired woman. "Even if I suspected it, it is still a surprise."

"How can you be surprised when there are many strange things going on in this world? Like that dinosaur island or those Creature Commandos." Morrigan asked as she has seen all of the world of heroes, magic, and science has created and considers the Creature Commandos fake monsters since they're humans with conditions that makes them look like monsters. "In fact, there are other Darkstalkers that lives among this world."

"There's Lord Raptor, who lives at the UK, Sasquash who lives in the mountains, and Demitri the vampire, who sometimes live in Romania or Makei." Felecia states as Morrigan pinches her arm "Ouch! What the heck, Morrigan?"

"Nothing. You just mention his name around my presense." Morrigan growled.

"Who, Lord Raptor?" He asked.

"No, Demi- the last guy I've mentioned." Felicia said as Morrigan gave an annoyed look.

He's just some 'noble' vampire prince that my family used to have a feud for 300 years since I was born." Morrigan grumbled as she cross her legs as she cross her arms.

"She and him had a history together, with her father defeating him and he tries to take his place since her family outranks his family." Felicia explains to the green boy in whisper. "And, they used to date."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked in shock that his mistress used to have a boyfriend "W-what's he like?"

"As long as you don't meet him, you're best to not know or care about that blood-sucking bastard." Morrigan told him as she brings his head to her bare chest "Now, forget about me, tell Felicia about you. She's been interested in you since she found you when she was in her cat form."

"Cat form?" Beast Boy thought as he remembered that white cat he encountered after running away, as he blushed when he realizes that he has rubbed Felicia in some places he would not mention as he saw Felicia's innocent smile at him. 'Oh my god, I've rubbed her whole body!'

"Something the matter?" Felicia asked in concern as she saw the green boy jump to the floor as he bows to her.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized to her in advanced "I have violated you not realizing that I was rubbing a cat girl!" He said apologetically as he heard the blue haired woman giggled.

"Don't worry about it. I like receiving rubs and being petted all the time." She said to him as Morrigan chuckled at her servant's look "My late owner, who was a nun, would pet me like any other of her cats."

"Really?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Why would you think either wise?" Felicia questioned as she starred down at the embarrassed teenager.

"It may be just me but I can change into different animals, so I have always seen animals as humans and treated them as such, but knowing that you were that cat and how I touched you... well I fell ashamed." Beast Boy replied and he blushed as he dared not to look at the woman.

"Oh, well when you say it like that..." Felicia trailed off as she rubbed her chin before straight up smacking the changeling across his face, which shocked him greatly.

"What was that for!?" Beast Boy yelped as he rubbed his cheek.

"That's for being a pervert!" Felicia scolded the green teen, as she held in a giggle.

'These two seem to get along well.' Morrigan thought as she looks at the two as they seem to get along well. 'Is this what he means by getting to know each other well?' she thought. "You know, why don't we three go out to have some fun."

"Fun?" Beast Boy asked as he thought about Morrigan's version of "fun."

"Like go out shopping!" Morrigan states as she change into her human form, this time a purple top in black short-shorts. "Mr. Logan, you shall accompany me and Felicia during our shopping spree! And after that, we go to the amusement park!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" Felicia squealed excitedly as she jumps up and down. "I know a good shopping center in Orlando. Just the right spot!"

"And Beasty here will be carrying for our clothes." Morrigan said as she smirks at her changeling servant.

'Figures I get stuck as a pack mule.' Beast Boy thought with a sigh, but on the other hand he won't mind hanging out with his mistress and Felicia for the day.

/

"I still think we shouldn't have let him go!" Raven said as the remaining Titans are at the table discussing on who can sub for Beast Boy. Well originally, but then it ended up with Raven ranting about how they shouldn't let Beast Boy to some woman who hired him.

"For the last time, Raven, its his own decision to go." Robin growled in irritation as he rubs his forehead.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Cyborg joked.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Raven barked at the tin man who shrank down in fear.

"I believe this is the fucking whack, yes?" Starfire asked innocently as she peered over at her best friend. "My Biatch Raven has the mad lusting for Biatch Beast Boy and now she be tripping over the everythang."

The Titans looked on in shock and the demoness didn't even register that she was just called a bitch, no all that went through her mind was that they needed to block the MTV and any channels that had programming over that of PG-13.

"Before I start to say how stupid your ideas are, I think it needs to be said that certain programming needs to be blocked." Raven said and her friends agreed, but the Tamaranean looked upset by the decision. "If not for our sake then for Starfire's."

"But we can still watch out shows when Star is gone, right?" Cyborg asked as they temporary forgot what they were talking about.

"Of course. I'm not giving up NCIS or Supernatural." Robin replied as he couldn't look at his crush.

"I do not understand. What was wrong with my sentences?" Starfire inquired as she looked at her teammates. "Will this help Biatch Raven admit her lustings for Biatch Beast Boy?"

"I am not lusting over anyone!" Raven denies as she grits her teeth. "Anyway, back on topic-"

"Yes, back on topic." Robin said as he holds the honorary titans profiles "We're down to Bushido, Argent, Kid Flash, Jinx, Wonder Girl, Hotspot, and Red Star to choose from. Any votes and suggestions?"

'Great, we're not going to talk about Beast Boy and that Moria woman.' Raven thought "So are we gonna have to ignore our conversation about Beast Boy? And he hasn't called us since he left."

"I'm sure he's fine, Rae." Cyborg states. "The dude needs to go out to travel the world, see some sights-"

"He's already seen some sights with the Doom Patrol, us during the whole Titans recruiting, and not to mention Tokyo." Raven points out.

"That's not the point!" Raven yelled in irritation. "That woman in the tower, I felt something about her, almost like something I've never seen before in my experience."

"So what? Maybe she came from another universes like you did." Cyborg said as he read the newspaper. "Just give BB some credit and trust him enough to live his own life."

"I don't think that is wise." Raven muttered as she rubber her head in annoyance.

"I think we should trust Biat-" Starfire was cut off.

"Don't say that anymore." Raven growled at her best friend. "Just go back to saying friend and not biatch."

"Fine then, Friend Raven." Starfire replied as she hung her head. "I'm sorry I said that."

"Whatever." Raven deadpanned. "I will give him a month to prove me wrong."

"That is probably the best that we can get from this situation." Robin responded as he rubbed his eyes.

/

Listening into their conversation from the cameras, the black and orange mask villain was listening into his favorite little nemesis and his teammates' conversation. From the past week he's been watching them from the bugs he implanted a month ago, he have received some interesting information especially about the green Titan.

"Moria Blair." He said the name of the woman that took Beast Boy. From what he has researched, she is a famous CEO of a Sottish cosmetic company that sells cosmetics and designs fashionable clothing from all the way from Scotland. Slade knew that the records of this woman are false and the fact that she isn't what she seems. Indeed, Slade knows. He always knows. "I think I should look up an expert."

/

Meanwhile in a shopping mall in Orlando, Felicia, in her white sun dress is seen with Beast Boy and Morrigan, in disguises, eating ice cream after a few shopping trips.

"Mmm, I like these sprinkles." Felicia states as she licks her ice cream.

"No Felicia, lick it like this." Morrigan said as she sticks her tongue out to lick her green ice cream suggestively as she can sense her servant having a turn on when he stares as she gets some ice cream on her mouth.

'Wow.' Garfield thought as he watch his mistress licking the ice cream smoothly as if she's licking on something else, something more bodily 'Is that suppose to be licking pussy?' he thought as he watch Felicia getting ice cream around her mouth.

"Oh lass, you've got ice cream all over your face." Morrigan said as she leans closer to the cat girl as she uses her fingers to wipe the bits of ice cream off of her face as she licks them out of her fingers.

"Thanks, Morrigan." Felicia said to her friend.

"Anytime." Morrigan replied as she senses her servant getting hot from the scene. "Alright, lets go try on some swim suits!"

"That's a great idea... but are you sure that you want your servant to be there?" Felicia asked in a sickly sweet tone that made the changeling shiver in lust. "He may use what he sees to beat the one eyed snake off to later on."

"If he has a problem like that then he had better cum directly to me." Morrigan purred as her foot brushed up against the teen's groin and it took all of his pathetic teenage will power not to jump in shock or scream out loud. "He understands what I want from him." She licked her lips seductively.

"I like your style. Maybe I can join in the fun." Felicia responded as she eyed the changeling before her and smelt the pheromones he released into the air.

"I don't think so. I don't feel like sharing." Morrigan smiled at her friend.

"Are you sure?" Felicia asked Morrigan as she wraps her arms around the changeling's arm. "I don't think he would mine if we share." She said making the green teenager to turn cherry red as metamorphical smoke steams from his head.

"Um, I don't think I would mind at all." Beast Boy rambles as he didn't think about what he said as he was trying to be nice.

"Oh, so its like that?" Morrigan said as she leans closer to him "When I offered you to get laid, you decline. But when she does it you go head over heals to her? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked as the green boy shrinks down from facing his mistress.

"Hey, don't gang up on his like that." Felicia scolds the succubus as she snaps her fingers "I know, lets have a swimsuit match! Whoever wears it better, gets to have Beast Boy for the rest of the day."

"Deal." Morrigan agrees as the two take Beast Boy's hands as they dragged him towards the women's changing room. "Logan, you will watch and judge who wears the swimsuits better."

"I never have any say in this, do I?" He asked as Morrigan and Felicia only chuckled at the green servant's expense.

/

Beast Boy was forced to sit down on the bench as he watches the two Darkstalkers changing into their swimsuits. Morrigan has on a two piece swimsuit, that has two straps on the sides, showing her long flat stomach and the g-string bottoms shows her smooth cheeks, and thighs. Felicia wears the same thing as she did a cute catgirl pose.

"So, who wears it better?" Morrigan asked her servant showing any amount of skin she can show off.

"Um, well..." he tries to pick the right words "I think...well..."

"How about this?" Morrigan asked as she shows her bikini clad rear in front of him as she rotates her hips for him. Beast Boy couldn't help but be mesmerized by this.

"No fair, Morrigan! Two can play at this game." Felicia said as she pours herself some white sun lotion all over her as she spreads it all over her breast, flat stomach, and her thighs. She rubs some allover her body as Beast Boy watches her rubbing the lotion all over her breast. Under and over as she digs her fingers into her top.

"Hey, get me some!" Morrigan demands as she gets to Felicia as the catgirl holds up the bottle of lotion up in the air.

"Mine!" Felicia said as Morrigan tickles her armpits to get it. "Stohohohohop!"

"Give me the lotion and I will!" Morrigan told her as she tickles Felicia's sides as she can sense her servant having a turn on watching this 'You like that, don't you?' she thought in seeing him blush Morrigan continues to tickle the catgirl by the stomach as she finally manage to get her to drop the bottle as she catches it. Morrigan's hand then squeezes the bottle as it spreads all over the two, getting sun lotion all over their hair, faces, and their bodies.

"Ah, you got it all over us!" Felicia yelled.

"Don't worry, Mr. Logan will help clean us up with your tongue, won't he?" Morrigan asked the green teenager.

"Uh..." it was to the point that Beast Boy couldn't think with his mind as watching two sexy women getting the sun lotion all over them as his nose is flooded with blood. Lots and lots of blood until it stops pouring as he pass out.

"Aw, he fainted!" Felicia wined as Morrigan lifts him up.

"Guess its time to take him home." Morrigan said as she picks him up "Felicia, let's go to your place to sleep."

"Really?" Felicia asked as she saw Morrigan's devilish look making her shiver. "What are you planning?" she asked in fright.

"You'll see…*wink*!" Morrigan said as she smirk and wink.

/

Beast Boy felt dizzy as soon as he wakes up. He cursed himself for passing out for the third time and wondered where his is right now. He lifts his head up as he finds himself in the same bed he woke up meaning he's in Felicia's place.

"Man, I really need to stop passing out." he said as he rubs his head as he notice something. He looks to his left, and then to his right side of the bed as he finds the naked Morrigan and Felicia, with their arms around him and their legs hanging on top of his legs as he lay his head down. "I really need to stop passing out and waking up like this." he said as he can feel the breaths of the two girls beside him.

"Harrrder." Morrigan moaned in her sleep as her pelvis started to grind against his. "Do as your master commands."

"That's not surprising." Beast Boy muttered to himself as he blushed and trailed his fingers on her spine.

"Oooh spank me." Felicia moaned in her sleep as she lightly bucked her hips against the changeling's legs. "Harder... Harder... Harder! Spank me harder!" She started getting louder as she bucked her hips faster and harder against the boy's legs, as if she was getting spanked.

"That is surprising." Beast Boy said to himself as he blush increased. "Though I suppose that is a good thing to know." 'Little weird though.'

"Put your finger in my ass!" Felicia ordered as she slept humped the changeling's leg.

"Okay then." Beast Boy muttered to himself.

/

Somewhere in Gotham a red hooded blond girl in her teens was drinking her slushy with her dog following her. She was enjoying her evening walking down Crime Alley, cursing to herself that she couldn't find what she was looking for. Suddenly she is bumped by a couple of paste faced bozos causing her to spill her drink.

"Hey, watch it girly!" shout Harley Quinn as she and Joker stares at the girl who stopped. "My, what's with the Little Red Riding Hood getup?"

"Who knows Harley." Joker replied as he gives a sickening grin as he walks up to the girl "Say, are you looking for your granny, little girl?" he asked as he has a joy buzzer on his hand.

"You made me dropped my drink." the girl said creepily.

"Ah, did Red dropped her milky wilky?" Harley mocked.

"You two are going to pay." the hooded girl said as she holds up her picnic basket to find something in there, as the two criminally insane clowns laughed at her, as her dog looks nervous.

"She's looking through her pic-n-nic basket!" Harley hollered.

"What's she going to do? Assault us with her subs!?" Joker laughed as unexpectedly the red hooded girl launches a Swiss army knife into the man's throat as she slashes his throat, causing blood to spray around as as the Joker stops laughing as he bleeds.

"AAAGHGGHGHGghghghgh." Joker gurgled as he drops to the concrete, as his body twitches.

"HOLY SHIT!" Harley shouts in disbelief and fear as she looks at the little girl giving a slasher smile looking down at the Joker, holding his bleeding neck.

"Your god is pain now, clown." the red hooded girl said as she continues to stab the Joker as he's barely alive while trying to hold onto his bleeding neck as she stabs him in the face as Harley screams and gets away from the psychotic girl. "Who's laughing now, motherfucker!?" she screams as she stops when her cellphone rings. She picks it up as she answers it. "Hello? Oh its you, you creeper." she answers as she stands up, blood stains all over her as it matches her hood "Alright, I'll be at Jump City to figure it out." she said as she threw her knife straight up to the fleeing Harley, which hits her in the lower back. "Looks like it's hunting time." she said as she gives a creepy smile.

Look out world, B.B. Hood is hear to play. No one is safe around her.

 **/**

 **This was originally going to be posted around Halloween, but things were in the way so here it is.**

 **Also, to all of Paris who have lost their lives on November 13th, 2015 terrorist attack, we here in America shall salute you as we all may live in paranoia and fear, you all live on through love and compassion for the art. May your love conquers all.**

 **Remember to leave out some Reviews.**


	4. Finger Play

**Sorry for the late update! I was on vacation and was meant to upload this chapter sooner, but had to do vacation things. So here it is Beast-Stalker is finally updated.**

 **I do not own Teen Titans and I don't own Darkstalkers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 4: Finger Play.

At Titans Tower, Robin was speaking to his former mentor, informing his former ward on what happened in Gotham. Apparently there has been a news update on a red hooded girl who killed the Joker in a brutal manor and this gets Robin to call the dark knight about this. To say the least, no one was expecting the Joker to be killed in a murder this lame, well to the cops it was lame that the Joker got killed by a little girl in the red riding hood motif, as if it was _easy_ to kill him.

"So Joker was killed by some girl in a red hood?" Robin asked with his eyes narrow.

"From the description Harley gave to the police, the girl pulled out a swiss army knife and stabbed him in the throat." Batman respond looking tired from researching "And that was when after Harley ran away from the girl, she was shot in the spine, depleting her ability to walk ever again."

"My god, Bruce." Robin whispered in shock "Are you saying a little girl did this?"

"I did some research and found this." Batman pulls up a file showing a blond girl dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, holding a large bazooka "She's known as Baby Bonnie Hood, age 15, but she goes by the name BB Hood. According to the records she is a self-proclaim monster hunter, but according to the Justice League Dark she hunts these beings called Darkstalkers."

"Darkstalkers?" the boy wonder asked.

"From Constantine's description, Darkstalkers are monsters described as vampiric and monstrous night warriors. Vampire, werewolf, succubus, zombies, ghouls, they live to fight each other every midnight in either their dimensional world called Makei, or lives here in our world. They only appear in secret but there are some that can be spotted in our world."

"How come I was never told about this? Raven should know something about them." Robin said stroking his chin.

"From what Zatanna said, Darkstalkers don't usually show themselves on earth. They prefer to be more private in their life."

"NO FAIR!"

The sudden shout of the resident Tamamranean almost made Robin's heart jumped. "Gotta go, Batman. I gotta...check this out."

"I'll give you more information when I can." Batman said as he logs out from the computer as Robin ran down from the common room to check on Starfire.

/

"Star, what's the matter?" Robin asked, seeing Starfire sitting on the floor of the hallway, giving a pouting look as she holds her phone while bringing her knees close to her chest.

"I apologize for the yelling, Boyfriend Robin." her voice was striking venom in her tone. "I just receive this from friend Beast Boy." she hands him her phone as the boy wonder looks at the picture of the green Titan with the blue haired catgirl who Robin recognizes as the pop idol Felicia.

"You're mad because Beast Boy took a picture of...this cosplaying pop idol?" Robin asked raising his eyebrow.

"YES!" Star yelled as she acts like what any teenage fangirls acts "I know that he knows that I'm a fan of Felicia! I have all of her CDs, merchandises, t-shirts, and underwear, as he shows it off by getting to meet her! Even saying that he'll deliver an autograph t-shirt to me!"

'...I have no idea how cute she looks when she gets all angry like that.' Robin secretly thought seeing Starfire pouting like that.

"Aren't you a little over reacting, Star?" Raven asked appearing out of nowhere which startled Robin.

"You don't understand what it's like to be a Felici-Feline, Friend Raven." Starfire huffs as she flies back into her room after giving the empath a French wave. Leaving the belittled boy wonder and the empath.

"...Sometimes I can never understand what kind of phase Star goes through." Robin muttered as Raven just disappeared to her room.

/

"AAAAAOOOHHH!" Felicia moans in pain, being restrained with her arms and legs separated as Morrigan whips her butt. Beast Boy just stands there against his free will to watch his mistress whipping the poor catgirl. "P-Please Morrigan, no more." she whimpered while blushing.

"I'm not going to be through with you until my boy-toy gets a turn on so he can fuck you up." Morrigan cooed while whipping Felicia's butt.

"W-Wait what? I didn't agree to that!" Beast Boy said, doing his best to control his urge to pass out from the sight.

"Your refusal is meaningless." Morrigan said as she picks up a double sided dildo "I'm trying to help you out. Now watch when I fuck this cute little kitty in her backdoor with this double sided, vibrating dildo."

"WHAT!?" Beast Boy and Felicia shout at the same time "Morrigan, don't!" Felicia begs her.

"I' won't unless Garfield gets in a threesome with us." Morrigan said looking at her green servant with a lustful grin.

"Uh..." was all the green Titan could say when seeing his mistress making her leotard disappeared leaving her nude, as she place the double sided dildo into her own pussy. He couldn't help but get a boner from this.

"Guess he'll just watch." Morrigan said with a grin.

"What!? B-B-But he didn't decide yet!" Felicia states but Morrigan didn't listen as she makes the fur bikini bottom disappear showing the catgirl's shapely rear, showing her anus and butthole in view.

"Now, time to-" Morrigan didn't get the chance to finish as she felt Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from Felicia "Oh, so you've finally become cheeky, aren't ya?"

"I'm just stopping you from doing something Felicia doesn't want to." Beast Boy respond.

"Oh now that's not fun." Morrigan said as suddenly her ear picked up something. She extends her arm up as she forms it into a spiral, stretching the spiral drill arm towards the roof as they hear a loud stabbing noise. Once she retrace her arm back, she brings in a bleeding bat. "Oh, looks like one of _his_ spies decides to want a peep show."

"Spies?" Beast Boy asked, seeing Morrigan burns the dead bat in her hand 'That poor bat.'

"Don't take pity on this bat, boy." she told him burning the bat into ashes "This bat is just a form of a low level vampire. Most likely one of Demitri's spies."

"Demitri? You mean _the_ Demitri Maximoff?" Felicia asked looking back at Morrigan.

"Uh…who's Demitri?" Beast Boy asked, just noticing Morrigan's on top of him naked.

"Just one of my rivals." she states "He always try to find my weakness. He's a noble vampire from a rich house family like me, always claiming to be the true ruler of the night but I always beat him for trying to take my title as ruler of Makei."

"So he's like still bitter that he lost to you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh the thing about vampires, they're not only aristocratic and blood thirsty, they can hold a grudge and sore losers." Morrigan states, as she was about to grind his body until Felicia spoke up.

"Isn't that kind of racist against vampires?" Felicia asked "I mean, I know some vampires-"

"Did I give you permission to speak, you slut?" Morrigan demands as she stands up behind Felicia, groping her breast and butt cheek making the catgirl moan. "As for that, I'm giving you a choice: Would you rather have me finger your booty or Garfield?"

Felicia was sweating as she didn't want the succubus's fingernail into her anus knowing it would hurt like a bitch so she goes for the second option "G-G-Garfield."

Morrigan smirk as she turns to her green servant "What are you waiting for? Finger this catgirl's anus."

"I-I never try that before." he said gulping.

"Then I'll teach you." Morrigan offered as she uses her magic to levitate the green boy towards to Felicia from behind. She force his hand to raise up, close his fingers except his index finger to point towards to Felicia's ass. Morrigan uses her hand to press his hand softly, caressing his pointer finger "All you have to do is shove it in. Like dipping your dick into warm pie."

"Isn't that the other way around?" Beast Boy asked nervously, feeling the magical control disappearing but Morrigan still holds up his hand.

"Don't delay and just do it." Morrigan whispers in his ear.

Beast Boy shuddered as he felt another hand grab and soft massage his hard member in his tight pants.

"Poor baby." Morrigan purred as she locked her slave's ear. "Oooh... you're so hard. Must be painful. Is it, is it painful?" She asked as she moved his fingers closer to the catgirl's asshole, the tips slowly tracing the rim.

"Y-Yes." Beast Boy admitted as he gulped and softly groaned as he closed his eyes and felt as his hand was being moved and his fingers pressing against something strong.

"Well I can help you with that, but you have to be a good boy and continue to finger that slutty asshole." Morrigan whispered as she used her right hand to slightly push the fingers into the anal cavity and her other hand pushed her slave's tight pants down.

"Mmmeeow." Felicia meowed in a moaning like manner as she just took the green boy's finger into her ass.

"Good, good." Morrigan was now slowly, and I mean slowly jerk in her slave off, as she continued to guide his fingers.

"Oh god." Beast Boy gasp as he felt the succubus's hand jerking him off slowly. Pleasure running through his body of being jerked off. Morrigan shoves his finger into Felicia's asshole deep as she motions his hand to pump it in and out anally.

'This is more like it.' the succubus thought seeing Felicia's tail twitching as it wraps around his hand to his arm as well as her hand guiding his. 'Better guide him some more.' she thought as she multi-task helping him finger Felicia while jerking him off.

"Meeeooww." Felicia moans as she feels the finger playing in her anus, making her feel moist. "Yes...yes..." she moans some more.

"Tell me, what are you thinking of right now, Garfield?" Morrigan whispered into his ear while licking his ear lobe.

"Rrrmmmpph." Beast Boy moaned/growled as his member twitched in his Mistress's hand. "This feels sooooo good."

"Do you like being my slave?" Morrigan questioned as she ever so slightly picked up her pace.

"Y-oooOooOOOh...-Yees!" Beast Boy moaned as he vent his hand pick up its pace and he barely heard the catgirl moaning loudly, like a whore.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Felicia loudly screamed as she felt her rectum take in the invading fingers, and hold on to them like a vice grip. "Fuck my slutty little ass with your fingers!"

Morrigan guides the changeling's middle finger into Felicia's anus. They can hear the catgirl crying out in a pleasurable moan once the next finger is digging into her anus. She then felt Beast Boy's other hand reaching down to touch her hand jerking off his cock.

"Now here's some mind play." Morrigan whispered as her voice gives Beast Boy an image "Now, listen carefully cause this will turn you on. Imagine me and Felicia in sexy Jessica Rabbit dresses, joining you in bed. Giving you as many blows and you tasting our tits. Then licking us all over while biting our asses." she sees Beast Boy's blushing brown as Morrigan felt his arm shoving in and out. She looks at his moving arm showing his two fingers shoving in Felicia's anus in and out as the catgirl moans loudly.

"NNYYYAAAAA! I'M GETTING WET!" Felicia cries out as she wants to close her legs, but couldn't since she is tied with her legs separated.

Seeing that her two servants were lost in their lust, the woman slowly removed her hand from her slave's hand and watched in delight as he seemed to pick up a even faster pace.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Felicia screamed as she felt her do stomach knot up and she orgasmed. Her rectum walls squeezing the fingers in her ass, and her own cum can squirting out of her vagina. "YYYYEEEEESS! KEEP GOING!" She encouraged.

Morrigan knowing that her male slave was about to cum started jerk in him faster and put her lips by his ear. "I knew you could do it." Her lips smirked deviously. "Look at your hand. Your finger fucking that slutty cat bitch all on your own."

Beast Boy barely managed to open his eyes as he looked down and saw that he was indeed doing so of his own will, not being forced to by his amazingly sexy Mistress.

"Now cum, slave." Morrigan ordered, and the changeling shuddered as he felt his own release and his semen blasted from his cock and plastered the bare behind of the catgirl, and some of it even made it into her open pussy lips. "Good. Good. You did good." The teal haired woman cooed and gently petted her slave on his head.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and softly hummed in rejoice, almost like a purr as he leaned further into his Mistress's hand and took great joy in the petting.

"You did great on pleasing a catgirl into making her cum." Morrigan compliments petting her slave. "Now go ahead and lick her cum."

Beast Boy did as he was told, retracing his fingers out of the blue haired catgirl's asshole as he slips his fingers down to her cum filled thighs. Once he gives a taste, he comments "It's so sweet."

"Indeed." Morrigan said with a pleasurable smirk on her face "Now, why don't we get wash up and talk to you about something good."

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Well I'm thinking of planning a dinner party in about a week, and that I would like to discuss about you becoming a Darkstalker." she finished, making the changeling and the catgirl's eyes widen.

/

In a dark Transylvanian-like castle in a nightly region of Makei, stood sitting on a thrown was a large intimidating man. He looks down onto a hooded figure who bowed down to him.

"I have brought grave news, Master Demitri." the hooded vampire said.

"Speak, my servant." Demitri orders. Demitri Maximoff is a large built man with straight grown hair, pale skin showing his vampiric features, and wears a blue coat and pants, with a red shirt and boots and a long blue cowl.

"One of our spies, Boris, has been killed by your arch-rival Morrigan Aensland." he respond to his master as Demitri narrows his eyes. "What should we do about it, sir?"

"Nothing at the moment." Demitri said as his eyes narrowed "Soon that succubus will lose her title and I shall reign champion!"

"There's also something else, my master." the servant pulls up an envelope with an M emblem sealed "It's a letter from Ms. Aensland."

"Let me see." Demitri demands as his servant turns into a bat as he flew to hand his master the letter. Once Demitri opens it he reads the contents of the letter with his eyebrow raised "A dinner party?"

/

Back in Morrigan's castle. Beast Boy stood in the water of the bathhouse. He had this shocking look that not only did he hear that his mistress wants him to be a Darkstalker like her and Felicia, but both women are in the bath along side him.

All three naked.

"So," Morrigan starts "What should we talk about first?"

"How about wanting to turn Gar into a Darkstalker!?" Felicia exclaims with a worried tone. "Do you know how dangerous it is to turn a mortal into a Darkstalker!?"

"What's so dangerous about it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh it's nothing too dangerous." Morrigan shrugs but Felicia interjects.

"Nothing too dangerous? If you plan on turning him into a Darkstalker, it'll tear him apart!" Felicia states.

"Look," Morrigan stands up from the water as her naked body shown in view in front of the green servant, showing her trimmed teal pussy "If I make him a Darkstalker, I'll make him the strongest fighter of this realm. As my servant, it's appropriate that I train him to become like us."

"How does one becomes a Darkstalker?" Beast Boy asked, controlling his instinctive urges.

"Well here's the thing." she starts "There was no record of a mortal human to be turned into a Darkstalker since the dawn of time. The only well known human that was once a Darkstalker like us was a man named Kru'll the Eternal, or as you humans knew him as, Vandal Savage."

"Vandal Savage?!" Beast Boy gasp "You mean, the Vandal Savage? The immortal man the Justice League has fought!?" the changeling has heard about the immortal man from Kid Flash whenever the speedster and his girlfriend came and visit the Titans to hang around. From what he heard, it took the three strongest and fastest League members to take Savage down and the only ones who can match him are Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman to take him down. "He was a Darkstalker?!"

"Of course. Being a Darkstalker means given mighty strength, speed, stamina, and immortality." Morrigan states "Vandal used to be a powerful Darkstalker, he was the most powerful since the primitive age of humanity until the era of Christ's birth. Around that time Vandal was powerful and deadly Darkstalker, killing every opponent he faced until my father, Belial, has defeated Vandal and sealed his powers and banish him from the midnight fights we Darkstalkers do out of his own gain. Since then Vandal survives through time and I guess he became a supervillain of some sort."

"How did he became a Darkstalker in the first place?" he asked.

"I forgot to explain that." Morrigan said as she chuckled "Well, there is a procedure in becoming a mortal. The way Vandal does become one was taking a dip into Makei's black pool in the human realm. When a mortal dips into that black pool, it can infect your blood and bones as they converge. It'll expand your muscles, mental state, and appearance. But, there is a catch. The black pool will not only grant you immortality, it'll split out your humanity, and turn your soul into a Darkstalker's soul with no shred of humanity. Your personality will stay intact, even your morals probably, but when you're a Darkstalker there's no turning back."

"Don't I have a choice in this?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah." Morrigan states "I mean, it's just a suggestion. I would like to see what you'll be like when you're turned into a Darkstalker, but I'm not going to force you. It's your choice."

"I hope he makes the right choice." Felicia said holding Beast Boy's hand "Because I don't know what would I do if you experience if you were to be stripped from humanity." her heart beats when she rubs his green hand.

Beast Boy blushed remembering that Felicia is holding the same hand he used to finger her. He wondered if this is some kind of like a harem anime where he gets a catgirl and a succubus as his girlfriends. At least, whatever relationship he is to them.

"I'll think about it." Beast Boy said rubbing his neck with his other hand. "I don't know if I'll ever become a Darkstalker or not. I'll just have to think deeply into this."

"Give yourself some time." Morrigan respond as she still stands in front of him as she raise her left foot up and place her foot onto his chest, with her toes holding a sponge and her hand giving him some soap "Now servant. Wash us, and make sure you wash us good."

'Are you trying to get me to ejaculate in the tub?' he thought as he does what his mistress orders.

/

"Alright you fucking one-eye, why did you hire me?" demand the red hooded girl, eating some bread from her picnic basket.

"Well Ms. Hood, I have hired you for your expertise." Slade respond, grasping his hands together to make business with the blond gun-toting, girl with the Red Riding Hood motif "You see, I need you to investigate on a woman named Moria Blair." he taps onto a keyboard showing an image of the teal haired woman "You may know her as the Scottish CEO of her company, Nightingale Industries. She has hired a member of my adversaries the Titans, Beast Boy."

BB Hood scoffs "Oh I know who that whore Moria Blair really is." she states "Nothing but one of them Darkstalkers."

"Really? Care to tell me about these Darkstalkers?" Slade asked, new to this knowledge.

"Well they're like those Universal movie monsters, and based off of myths from countries." BB Hood explained "They're immortal vampiric beings, but there are ways to kill them."

"I thought it would be impossible to kill immortals." Slade states.

"Nah, those Darkstalkers lives by Highlander rules. They can be immortal, but they have certain weaknesses that can kill them. Like a stake for a vampire or a silver bullet for a werewolf. That's why we Dark Hunters exist: to hunt down these creatures for money or vengeance." she chews on the bread she just bite out as she looks at her employer "I'll be glad to fight and kill a Darkstalker, but it'll take an amount of money to hunt down that floozy Blair, aka Morrigan Aensland, the succubus princess."

"A hard bargain, but I do not want this Morrigan." Slade told her as he leans back "Tell me what you know about these...Darkstalkers, and I'll decide what Darkstalker should you bring."

BB Hood stares at the mercenary as she gives a shrug. She doesn't care what this man is planning as long as she gets paid, and gets to hunt those monsters down for her own thrills to kill.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know about them." she said as she began her explanation to him.

 **/**

 **How do you like the chapter so far? I've been thinking of having Beast Boy to become a Darkstalker in a new way since I've never played the Darkstalker games but I am familiar with it after playing the Capcom fighting games like Marvel vs Capcom and Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Consider this my take on the Darkstalkers in the DCU.**

 **And it looks like Slade is beginning to take interest in the Darkstalkers as well, hiring BB Hood to bring one to him. What does he plan on doing with it? What will happened at the Dinner party Morrigan sets up? And what of Demitri Maximoff's motives? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **Also check out my new fic "Anime Hotel Drama!" a anime x-over that has anime characters competing in a reality show.**

 **Remember to Review!**


End file.
